


I'm All Aglow

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowmen and clothes sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took ages. like literally i made an account on girlsgogames for a joke and it went downhill from there.  
> for anons prompt:  
> Josh and Tyler building a snowman.
> 
> title from so this is love from cinderella

It was winter, and it was _cold_. Josh was shivering quite a bit- this was why he loved his mom, she would have told him to wear a thicker jacket. He was surprised Tyler hadn't, really. He looked warm, standing next to Josh in his skeleton gloves, scarf, hat, and warm hoodie, all bought a couple weeks ago (Josh was pretty sure his mom had told him too- she might've told Josh too, but be had been too stupid to listen).  
  
Tyler smiled at his expression, probably mainly composed of potent regret, maybe some jealousy, because Tyler's skeleton hat was pretty sweet. It had sunglasses. It was a cool skeleton. "Here," he said, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Josh while he took off one of his hoodies. Seriously, he had two hoodies. He was prepared for all of this cold. It was almost though he had known this whole winter thing was going to happen.  
  
"Thanks man," Josh said, trying to be as subtle as possible about breathing slightly deeper to embrace the scent of _Tyler_. Some type of flowery perfume, chocolate, and peppermint coffee. He drank a lot of hot chocolate and peppermint Starbucks drinks around this time of year. Generally, he smelled flowery and seasonal. Josh usually wanted to kiss him, to see if he tasted like he smelled.  
  
Josh stared at the snowy street, face half-buried in his best friend's scarf and Christmassy smells. "Dude, we should make a snowman," he said, and Tyler instantly grinned, bouncing slightly on his toes.  
  
"Heck yeah," he said, then gave him a hopeful look. "I'll build the body?"  
  
Josh laughed. "Yeah."  
  
After about five minutes, he kind of regretted suggesting it. Gloves would probably help him not freeze his fingers off, but Tyler looked really excited rolling the massive snowball up and down the street, so he just tucked his hands under his armpits every now and then.  
  
It didn't take so long to roll both the head and body, then only a minute or two of struggling to get the head onto the body. Tyler smiled. "Dude, it's perfect," he said, pressing some small rocks into the snow to form its face.  
  
"Yeah," Josh laughed, hands tucked into his pockets. Tyler glanced at them, then seemed to remember that he didn't have any gloves.  
  
"You must be freezing man," he said, pulling Josh's hands close to his face, holding them between his own (far warmer) hands, and blowing warm breath onto them.  
  
They were really close, and Josh was surrounded by Tyler, his warmth and his smell and the feeling of his hands covering his own hands, and, against his better judgement, he leaned in and kissed him. He felt Tyler smile against his lips, tasting of chocolate and peppermint, and they weren't really kissing so much as smiling with their mouths pressed together, but it was amazing.  
  
"It's cold. Let's go inside," Tyler said, and Josh nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> not a single frozen reference.
> 
> yall can send me a prompt [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) or like just in the comments.


End file.
